


Down with the Thickness

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Fondling, Groping, Romance, Sickfic, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Flu season has come and knocked Galo out and down with the cold.And thus, with his temperature rising, leave it to your firefighting idiot of a boyfriend to fight off his symptoms through your body heat.





	Down with the Thickness

**Author's Note:**

> POINTS AT GALO THAT'S HIM JESUS THAT'S THE HIMBO THAT DRAGGED ME INTO PROMARE HELL
> 
> AND IT IS BECAUSE I AM IN THE 69TH CIRCLE OF FIREFIGHTER HELL THAT THIS WORK WAS PRODUCED
> 
> I HOPE U ENJOY!!!

Just boil the chicken noodle soup, stack the saltine crackers, pour a glass of ginger ale, and prep the medicine.

A few simple tasks to complete and you could finally leave for your shift at Burning Rescue.

All with the reassurance that your boyfriend--despite his extensive medical training upon entering his firefighting career--was finally and properly resting from his fever instead of hastily trying to sweat out his sickness by doing jumping jacks in just a pair of loose black sweatpants with the heater on full blast whenever you were out of the apartment.

Galo wasn’t taking too kindly to an enforced medical leave by Ignis. Being a man who prided himself on his fierce firefighter spirit, Galo’s frequent exposure to the ice equipment of Matoi Tech amidst Promepolis’s shift to cooler temperatures plus his insistence on being shirtless became just a matter of when he was going to start experiencing sniffles.

Though, now that he finally got a proper dosage of cough medicine, he was keeping calm in bed, however begrudgingly so.

At least, that was how it appeared to be as you left his bedroom to prepare his meals for the day.

But the shadow that eventually approached and loomed above you from behind said otherwise.

The sudden murmur of your name and the muscular pair of arms that caged you to the kitchen counter top had you fumbling a container of painkillers, causing every pill to cascade to the floor.

”Galo!”

You shrieked out in astonishment. With the limited amount of space that his arms and his broad and sturdy chest allotted, you were only able to able to snap your head back towards him.

However, the realization that soon dawned on you--with the exposure of his bare torso and the stiff heat that pressed against the bare skin of your inner thigh from where your shorts ended--had you slack jawed and wide eyed. “You’re--! Why are you naked?!”

When you had him settle down in bed, you saw to it that he dress himself fully, to at least pull on his pajamas instead of attempting whatever bare chested warrior doctrine that he was so insistent on curing himself with.

But now, as you could feel pressed so closely right against your body, he was as fully naked as could be.

“I got too hot,” he mumbled wearily with a whine, his usual exuberance subdued in place of haplessness. “But now I’m too cold.”

”It’s what happens when you strip yourself,” you tsked with a sigh. Though you were prepared to lecture further, he got the first word in before you could continue.

Resting his chin on your shoulder, Galo brought his hands off of the counter to instead snake his arms around your waist. As he held you close, he took in your body heat while he sighed out with relief, “You though...when you checked my temperature with your hand earlier...just...you’re so nice and warm.”

A shiver traveled along your body as the warmth of his breath brushed along your neck, the scolding tone held in your face already beginning to dissipate. “Galo…”

”You’re warm especially here,” he murmured as he brought your hand to your breasts, his tone sluggish and delirious from medication and a feverish haze. Cupping your chest, he squeezed gently at first, only to begin fondling you through your clothes, the softness of your skin addictive to touch.

His other hand slipped beneath your shorts and panties. As you gasped from his fingertips running over the slit of your core, he grinned dreamily, a raspy chuckle escaping him. “And I _know_ how hot and wet you get over here too.”

A sweet kiss and a tender nip to your neck. “Because of me, of course.”

He kneaded your breast once more while his fingers gathered slickness while continuing to glide up against your center.

Squirming within his grasp, you attempted to stay level headed in spite of the lusty haziness he was lulling you into, your voice meek. “Galo, really, you should rest. We’ll do this when you’re better, alright?”

”I’m telling ya’ babe, this is a fever I gotta sweat out,” he groaned as he began to rut his hips against your backside, making sure you felt every stiff, aching inch of his erection. Continuing to drag his lips over your neck, he spoke in between kisses, “As a firefighter, I gotta extinguish this cold now, and this is the best cure there is. Won’t you help your handsome, dependable boyfriend during this emergency?”

While he nearly eviscerated the lasciviousness of the moment with his cheesy wording, his touch continued to drive you to the edge. If you stopped now, surely all you would be able to think about during the day would be him, instead of your tasks at work.

And thus brought about the shuddered response you mewled out, “I will.”

There was nothing more to be said at this point.

Just action that would leave you begging and pleading for more.

With your shorts and panties tugged down, you braced yourself against the counter top, crying out as Galo pounded your core with the heavy, thick girth of his cock. The rhythm of his thrusts was nowhere near brutal, but all the way frantic in need and desperation. From the moment your top and bra hit the floor was when one of his hands latched onto your breasts from behind. With the soft weight of your skin against his palm, he squeezed eagerly while he curled his arm around your waist.

The kisses he craved to leave on your lips were instead bestowed to your shoulder blades and the back and side of your neck. You’d probably freeze him solid if he dared to pass on his cold with his lips.

With all the energy that kept him eager to take on the world, it was certainly going to take some time before you could wear him down to finally rest at last.

Along with a few thick, creamy loads of cum being pumped into you, all left to either trickle down your inner thighs or be released onto your ass.

And though you were going to end up late for work by the time he was through with you, you at least had a valid reason for doing so.

Not everyone had the burden and the privilege of playing nurse to the World’s Number One Firefighting Idiot.


End file.
